<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bila nanti saatnya tlah tiba by cuddlyfoxes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631660">Bila nanti saatnya tlah tiba</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyfoxes/pseuds/cuddlyfoxes'>cuddlyfoxes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Birthday, Birthday Cake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyfoxes/pseuds/cuddlyfoxes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hari ini, adalah hari ulang tahun Chou Tzuyu. Hari yang istimewa baginya. Namun, dirayakan dengan cara yang berbeda.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Im Yoona/Jung Sooyeon | Jessica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bila nanti saatnya tlah tiba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ini adalah hari yang cerah. Di usia ke 50 tahun ini, Minatozaki Sana, telah memutuskan pensiun dini dan menyerahkan perusahaan yang ia bangun bersama Tzuyu, pasangan hidupnya kepada anak angkatnya, Minju.</p><p>Berada di rumah, tentu membosankan. Sana, pada dasarnya adalah pribadi yang ekstrovert. Ia selalu haus akan interaksi dengan orang banyak. Atas dasar itulah, di usia senja ini, ia menjadi driver taksi online. Tentu saja, Minju awalnya melarangnya, namun Sana karena pada dasarnya Sana adalah tipe yang keras kepala, Minju mengizinkannya dengan syarat, tidak boleh mengambil orderan yang jaraknya lebih dari 30 km dari rumah, dan hanya boleh pukul 8 pagi hingga 4 sore. Sana mengiyakan syarat tersebut. Setidaknya, Sana bisa mengisi waktunya untuk berinteraksi dengan banyak orang. Karena ia berbeda dengan sang istri, Tzuyu yang memang betah untuk menyendiri berjam-jam bahkan berhari-hari.</p><p>"Dengan mas Jaemin?" tanya Sana, saat membuka jendela mobilnya.</p><p>"Betul, ini mbak Sana?" tanyanya.</p><p>"Iya betul, silakan naik."</p><p>Dua lelaki yang masih muda itu naik bersama.</p><p>"Masnya mau ke Senayan berdua, ngapain nih?"</p><p>"Mau ngabisin waktu weekend berdua mbak, biasa. Hehehe,"</p><p>"Ooh, jangan-jangan ini hari istimewa kalian?" tebak Sana.</p><p>"Hahaha, bisa dibilang begitu, mbak," kata lelaki yang satunya.</p><p>"Saya juga kurang lebih mirip seperti kalian. Saya punya istri yang cantik. Dulu hubungan kayak gini tabu banget, dan kita bisa menjalani ini sampai akhir, dan bahkan ampe adopsi anak yang lucu. Saya doakan supaya kalian juga bisa begitu ya," jelas Sana, sambil memperlihatkan foto istrinya yang memang ia pajang di dalam mobil, tepatnya di tempat pengharum ruangan otomatis.</p><p>"Wah begitu mbak? Makasih doanya ya, hehehe. Istrinya pas muda cantik banget, mbak. Oh iya, kenalin, saya Renjun dan ini pacar saya, Jaemin."</p><p>Sana tersenyum mendengarnya. 27 tahun lalu, saat ia dan Tzuyu memutuskan bersama menuju jalan yang mereka pilih saat ini, adalah hal yang sulit. Tak jarang caci maki dan cemooh dilontarkan pada mereka berdua. Kini, zaman sudah lebih terbuka. Bahkan, sepasang gay ini bisa bermesraan tanpa dipandang aneh lagi.</p><p>Mobil Sana tiba di Senayan, lokasi yang dipesannya.</p><p>"Mbak, sudah saya bayar via gopay ya?" kata Jaemin.</p><p>"Oh iya, makasih. Jangan lupa bintang 5 ya."</p><p>Tak lama, ia mendapat telepon dari Minju.</p><p>"Mami?"</p><p>"Iya, Minju sayang. Kenapa?"</p><p>"Mami ga lupa kan, hari ini Mama ulang tahun?"</p><p>"Mana mungkin mami lupa dong sayang."</p><p>"Minju udah booking tempat di cafe langganan, ketemu jam 6 sore ya. Jangan telat! Aku dan Mama nanti udah di sana. Mami jangan lupa kasih surprise yang bagus buat Mama!"</p><p>"Hahaha, tenang aja!"</p><p>Tak lama setelah menutup telepon, ia mendapatkan orderan baru yang letaknya tak jauh. Sana bergegas mengendarai mobilnya menuju tempat yang dipesan. ia melihat dua wanita yang sudah tak muda namun tetap masih cantik tengah berpegangan tangan. Ada seorang lelaki di belakangnya yang membawakan koper.</p><p>"Ibu Jessica?" tanya Sana.</p><p>"Betul. Mbak Sana ya?" tanyanya.</p><p>"Silakan naik, bu."</p><p>Kedua wanita paruh baya itu masuk. "Langsung ke Bandara aja ya pak. Nanti parkir Bandara, saya ganti."</p><p>"Siap, bu."</p><p>Jessica menyimpan kopernya di bagasi dan melambaikan tangan pada pria yang tadi membawakan kopernya.</p><p>"Mau liburan ke luar negeri ya bu?" basa-basi Sana.</p><p>"Hahaha, betul, mbak. Mau honey moon ulang nih, kita berdua baru aja pensiun," jelasnya.</p><p>"Wah, ibu berdua ini juga pasangan ya?" tanya Sana.</p><p>"Iya, betul."</p><p>"Sebenernya, saya juga punya istri yang cantik. Kita sama, bu," kata Sana sembari memperlihatkan foto Tzuyu.</p><p>"Wahh, jarang abnget nemu pasangan kayak kita yang usia nya ga jauh sama kita. Kenalin, saya Yoona. Udah nikah sama Jessica 33 tahun lalu."</p><p>"Wah, lama ya. Kalau saya, 27 tahun lalu. Hari ini, kebetulan istri saya ulang tahun."</p><p>"Sampaikan salam saya buat istrinya ya mbak!" kata Yoona.</p><p>"Hahaha, pasti! Ngomong-ngomong, ibu-ibu ini mau honeymoon kemana?" tanya Sana.</p><p>"Kita yang deket aja sih, cuma ke Bangkok. Kalau yang jauh dan cuma berdua, ga akan diizinin ama anak-anak."</p><p>"Hahaha, anak-anak tuh protektif banget ya kalo kita udah tua," kata Sana.</p><p>"Bener banget mbak, ya wajar sih tapi," kata Jessica.</p><p>Mereka bercakap dengan asyik bahkan hingga bertukar kontak, hingga akhirnya tiba di Bandara.</p><p>"Kapan-kapan, kita hangout bareng ya!" kata Yoona.</p><p>"Pasti!" jawab Sana.</p><p>Sana yang memang humble kepada semua orang, dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan teman baru.</p><p>Ia kemudian mengantarkan beberapa penumpang lain, hingga tak terasa sudah pukul 4 sore lewat. Ia harus bergegas menemui anak dan istrinya di tempat mereka berjanji. Cafe yang menjadi saksi Sana dan Tzuyu mengikat janji sehidup dan semati, 27 tahun silam.</p><p>Sana membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju cafe yang dimaksud. Namun, ia pergi ke florist terdekat untuk membeli bunga dan ke toko kue terdekat untuk membeli sepotong cake dan lilin ulang tahun, serta pemantik.</p><p>Sebelum jam 6, ia tiba di cafe yang telah dijanjikan. Ia melihat mobil Minju sudah terparkir di tempat parkir cafe. Nampaknya, anak dan istrinya sudah lebih dulu tiba.</p><p>Minju melihat sosok Sana, kemudian bergegas menariknya ke kursi yang telah ia pesan.</p><p>"Mami, ini Mama udah nunggu Mami dari tadi lho!" ujar Minju.</p><p>Sana menyunggingkan senyum yang indah, melihat sosok istri cantiknya, dalam sebuah bingkai foto yang indah.</p><p>"Sayang, selamat ulang tahun..." ucapnya lembut.</p><p>"Sesuai janji aku pas di rumah sakit, kita bakal rayain ulang tahun kamu ke 48 di sini. Di tempat kamu janji sehidup semati sama aku... Dan makasih, kamu udah megang janji itu selama 27 tahun," ujar Sana sambil menyeka air matanya yang tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.</p><p>"Sayang... Aku... Kangeeeen banget sama kamu... Pengen ketemu kamu...." ucap Sana.</p><p>Minju yang sejak awal berusaha tegar, ternyata tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Ia menitikkan air mata sejadi-jadinya, menangis dan memeluk punggung sang Mami.</p><p>"Aku ga sabar buat ketemu kamu lagi di alam sana, sayang," kata Sana sambil menangis lagi. "Bila nanti saatnya tlah tiba, sambut aku di sana ya, sayang?"</p><p>Sungguh, ia sudah bersemangat di hari ini untuk menjemput orderan taksi online, mendapatkan banyak teman baru, untuk menutupi kesedihan yang akan ia alami hari ini. Namun, ia tak kuasa. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan tangisannya.</p><p>Hari ini, adalah hari ulang tahun Chou Tzuyu. Hari yang istimewa baginya. Namun, dirayakan dengan cara yang berbeda.</p><p>
  <em>Flashback, tujuh bulan lalu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sayang... Aku pengen ngerayain ulang tahun ke 48 sama kamu di cafe tempat kita nikah dulu..." kata Tzuyu terbaring lemah.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hahaha, sabar. Ultah kamu kan masih tujuh bulan lagi. Sekarang kamu semangat buat sembuh dulu yuk!" kata Sana, menyemangati.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Setahun sebelumnya, Tzuyu mendadak mendapatkan diagnosis leukimia, kanker darah. Ini membuat daya tahan tubuhnya melemah, bahkan membuatnya harus segera pensiun dari posisinya sebagai Direktur Utama di perusahaan yang mereka rintis. Sana, yang menjabat sebagai Komisaris Utama mengajukan cuti penuh, ia tak pernah meninggalkan Tzuyu selama pengobatan leukimia setahun belakangan ini.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Namun, pengobatan itu tak membuahkan banyak hasil. Pada akhirnya, kondisi kesehatan Tzuyu selalu menurun. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sayaaang, kamu udah makan?" tanya Sana.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tzuyu menggeleng. "Nanti aja, ga nafsu."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sayang, jangan gitu. Makan yu?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Simpen aja dulu. Buburnya panas banget. Nanti kalo udah dingin aku makan," kata Tzuyu sambil berbaring malas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yaudah, aku ga akan maksa. Tapi kamu harus makan ya!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Iyaa."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tzuyu merasa tubuhnya semakin lemas. Ia memakan bubur dengan kepayahan saat Sana sedang pergi ke kantin rumah sakit untuk makan. Setelah Tzuyu makan, ia kembali berbaring di kasur pasien. Tak lama, Sana kembali.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nah, gitu dong dimakan. Biar kamu sehat terus."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sayang..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Iyaa?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Malem ini, kamu tidur di ranjang aku ya. Aku kangen dipeluk kamu."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sana mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia pun memang sangat ingin melakukannya. Ditambah lagi, kasur yang Tzuyu tempati memiliki ukuran yang besar, dan Sana bisa tidur bersamanya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Malam hari, keduanya tidur dengan nyenyak dalam pelukan masing-masing, dan hanya salah satunya yang terbangun.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>